But sometimes it hurts instead
by 35Rhums
Summary: Lamento no poder ser lo que tú esperas en tu corazón, de verdad lo lamento. Sin embargo, mi corazón siempre latirá por ti, como solía hacerlo. One-shot Quinntana, side Brittana.


**Disclaimer: Glee no me pretence, ni los personajes ni nada. *Mencionar aquí a RIB plus FOX* **

**A/N: One-shot Quinntana. ****Espero que les guste, muchos saludos, Nati.**

**A/N2: Título de la canción de Adele, Someone like you.**

But sometimes it hurts instead.

Desde el día en que se conocieron, Santana supo que Quinn era demasiado especial, y antes que Brittany llegara a su vida, era la joven de ojos verdes, la que le quitaba el sueño. La forma en que se movía, la forma en que le hablaba, la forma en que la abrazaba… Todo era perfecto para Santana… Quinn siempre había sido perfecta ante sus ojos. Sin embargo ahí estaba… su pelo de color rosa, sus aros y tatuajes... sujetando un cigarro y mirándola con molestia bajo las gradas.

Cómo esa mirada de afecto y de comprensión, pasó a esto… cómo esa hermosa sonrisa llena de amor, es solo una mueca de enojo y de rabia ahora. Santana cada día se preguntaba que era lo que había hecho mal… Qué era lo que había arruinado ese sentimiento…

La forma en que Quinn la miraba no era más que rencor, más que odio, y eso rompía el corazón de Santana, ya que por una vez quería hacer las cosas bien… por una vez quería ayudar a buscar una solución, en vez de ser el problema… Quinn, se le acercó con molestia.

-_Qué es lo que tanto miras López?-_ preguntó molesta. Santana guardó silencio, por primera vez nada hiriente salió de su boca, sólo la mirada de preocupación.-_Te hice una pregunta…_

_-Sólo estaba pensando… qué fue lo que nos pasó?-_ dijo silenciosamente. Quinn la miró sorprendida, nunca se había esperado eso.

-_Nunca hubo un nosotras… _

_-Claro que lo hubo, por qué insistes en negarlo Quinn…-_dijo Santana una vez más.

-_Qué es lo que estoy negando Santana? Dímelo porque no sé de qué hablas.-_ dijo acercándose más a la latina.

-_Yo te quería…-_ dijo Santana con ternura. Quinn miró los dulces ojos de Santana.-_ Eras mi mejor amiga.-_ pero luego de decir esas palabras, la joven del cabello rosa, volvió a enfadarse. Santana notó su cambio repentino.-_Dije algo malo?-_ preguntó.

-_Sí… todo lo que sale de tu boca es algo malo, Santana…_

_-Qué esperas que diga entonces…-_ dijo molesta.

-_Quiero que me digas… quiero que digas que me quieres…_

_-Te quiero, lo sabes…_

_-Más que a ella?-_ preguntó de pronto Quinn.-_Más que a Brittany?_

-_Brittany? Todos estos años, has dejado de ser mi amiga… por Brittany?-_ preguntó molesta.

-_Siempre es ella, Santana…_

_-La amo, qué puedo hacer, Quinn…-_ dijo con desesperación Santana.

-_Crees que no lo sé… crees que no veo como la miras todo el tiempo… crees que no sé que le cantas, crees que no sé…-_ dijo furiosa.-_ Crees que no sé que la amas a ella y no a mi…_

_-Quinn…-_ dijo Santana tomando la mano de la joven rubia.-_Lo lamento…_

_-Santana, por qué la has escogido a ella…-_ dijo sollozando.

-_Oh Quinn, perdóname…-_ dijo la joven morena abrazando a su amiga.-_ Pero tu sabes que no siempre fue Brittany…-_Quinn se alejó del abrazó y miró una vez más a su amiga.-_ Por mucho tiempo, también fuiste tú…_

_-Pero…_

_-Cada vez que te veía, sentía como mi corazón saltaba… como mi estómago daba vueltas… no podía dejar de pensar en ti Quinn…_

_-Entonces…_

_-Me costó mucho olvidarte__…_

_-Por qué lo hiciste, por qué nunca me lo dijiste.-_ dijo con tristeza.

-_Porque no quería complicarte más las cosas… desde el día que supe que esperabas a Beth, me prometí cuidarte… y ocultando ese secreto, fue la mejor forma de hacerlo… claro que mis celos afloraban, cada vez que te veía con Puck, deseaba que fueras tú conmigo…_

_-Santana… Yo…_

_-Lo sé, nunca dije nada… pero Brittany, ella… ella me ayudó a olvidarte Quinn.-_ dijo con sinceridad.

-_Lo lamento…-_volvió a sollozar Quinn.

-_Está bien… sólo quiero que seas feliz Quinn, sé que todo esto.-_ dijo señalando a su forma de vestir.-_ es tu forma de decir que algo no está bien… Sé que algo no está bien.-_ dijo Santana.-_ Pero aquí estoy Q… _

-_Gracias…-_ dijo Quinn, mientras volvía a abrazar a su amiga.

-_Sé que no puedo ser lo que tú esperas que sea para ti Quinn… pero siempre seré tu amiga… _

Quinn sintió como el corazón de Santana latía un poco más fuerte de lo normal y por un segundo una simple idea se formó en su cabeza, un simple deseo la mantenía escuchando atentamente ese latir. Con temor, separó su cabeza del pecho de su amiga, y fijó su mirada en los labios de la joven morena. Quería besarla… desesperadamente.

-_San…-_ dijo Quinn, mientras su aliento se estrellaba con los labios de su amiga.

-_Quinn, ehm…-_ dijo alejándose unos centímetros.

-_Por favor… _

_-Yo… yo no puedo…-_ dijo con tristeza.-_ Brittany…_

_-Por favor… Santana.-_ dijo acercándose una vez más.-_ Necesito sacarlo de mi… necesito sacarte de mi._

_-Quinn…__ comprende…_

_-No puedo hacerlo… no puedo comprender que la ames a ella, simplemente desearía que fuera yo Santana…-_ dijo mientras se acercaba más y más, haciendo que Santana retrocediera hasta estrellarse con la reja que separaba las gradas con el campo de fútbol.

-_Lo hice por ti Quinn… me enamoré de ella, para olvidarme de ti…_

_-Entonces vuelve a amarme…_

_-Qué acaso no sentiste como mi corazón latió al sentirte cerca?-_ dijo casi sin mirarla.

-_Lo sentí…-_ dijo tomando la mano de Santana.-_ por insistes en negarlo…_

_-No lo niego… es sólo que ahora es Brittany… es Brittany a quien pertenezco.-_ dijo Santana.

-_Entonces, sólo déjame besarte una vez… sólo una y prometo alejarme… sólo una vez y te prometo… que trataré de encontrar a alguien como tú…_

_-Yo no soy buena, no busques a alguien como yo…_

_-No lo eres… eres mi mejor amiga.-_ dijo Quinn con una sonrisa, mientras acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

-_Sólo prométeme, que volveremos a ser amigas… prométeme que nunca más nos separaremos…_

_-Lo prometo.-_ dijo aprisionando lentamente la cintura de la joven morena.-_ Por ti… lo que sea.-_ dijo Quinn susurrando justo en frente de los labio de Santana. El cuerpo de la joven cheerleader tembló ante las palabras de Quinn.

-_Entonces… bésame Fabray.-_ dijo Santana sonriendo coquetamente. Quinn de pronto sintió que estaba en llamas, las simples palabras de la joven morena hacían que todo fuera mejor. Lentamente acercó sus labios a los de Santana, mientras que la joven morena rodeaba su cuello con delicadeza, casi con desesperación Quinn estrelló sus labios con los de Santana, haciendo que un pequeño suspiro viajara de la boca de la morena hasta la suya. Santana enredaba sus dedos en el, ahora, corto y rosa cabello de su amiga. Perdida en la sensación, Quinn rozó con su lengua la comisura de los labios de Santana, quien sin perder un segundo, le permitió profundizar el beso. Luego de unos segundos, y ambas chicas casi sin aliento, se separaron.

-_Eso fue…-_ dijo Santana.

-_Lo sé, lástima que sea el último.-_ dijo con tristeza Quinn.-_Espero que seas feliz Santana._

_-__Espero que tú también lo seas Quinn._

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you too.**_

_**Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:**_

"_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"**_


End file.
